Sleepaway Camp
by XxNeONxX
Summary: title changed from Roadies hunt to sleepaway camp. chapter one is up! thanks for submitting oc's guys. R & R!


**Introductions.**

"Come on Midori!" the girl heard her mom shout from downstairs as she pulled out random clothes from her closet and threw them into the suitcase.

_**Enter: Midorikawa Mai**_

"A summer camp? You're sending me to a summer camp?" she had asked her parents in a not so very pleased voice when they had broken out the news to her.

"But it'll be fun" her mom said.

"And you'll make lots of new friends" her dad persuaded.

"But I don't want to go!" Midori said, but her protests were drowned out. Moreover, her non- cooperation idea didn't seem to be have worked.

Consequence?

Packing at the last minute.

Midori slammed her suitcase shut and dragged it down the stairs making hell of noise.

This was not going to be good.

**.;.**

"This is going to be the best camp ever," Kit said happily, as her mom drove them towards the harbor.

_**Enter: Kisumi Aiko**_

Kat, her twin sister, who was sitting next to her scowled.

"What are you so excited about anyway?" she asked.

_**Enter: Kasumi Aiko**_

"Isn't meeting our old friends from Raimon good enough a reason?" Kit said.

"Yes, but it's still a dumb summer camp" Kat mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure both of you will have a lot of fun," their mom said smiling back at them from the front seat.

_Yeah right_, Kat thought, _fun would be blowing a hole into the ship and drowning even before we reach the camp_.

**.;.**

"Hey! Move it!" A girl shouted down the road as she pushed past other people, dragging her suitcase behind her.

_**Enter: Mikomi Sasaki**_

_A summer camp, Miko, it'll be fun. And we'll get to spend some time together._

Miko mused over Gouenji's words on the phone the previous night as she hurried towards the Raimon school ground.

_Fun, right_, Miko thought, _this was not fun actually it was a disaster._

Getting up late, rushing through breakfast and running back to school on the first summer holiday was _not_ fun.

"Gouenji!" she shouted as she spotted the very person she had been thinking of at the school gate.

Gouenji turned back to her and smiled.

"Come on!" he said, holding out his hand to her, "We're late already!"

Miko blushed a little as she took his hand and the two of them rushed together towards the Inazuma caravan.

_Maybe_, Miko thought, _just maybe_, _this was not going to be so much of a disaster._

**.;.**

The harbor blared out with it's usual noise- honking of boats, crashing of waves and people shouting.

A girl scanned the shore for a certain boat she was supposed to get in.

_**Enter: Meiko Hitaboshira**_

Finally, spotting it, Mei hurried towards the boat.

She saw several other kids getting on and many of them were wearing a certain uniform.

_Raimon? _Mei thought.

It was confirmed when she saw a boy with long blue hair get down from the Inazuma caravan.

She could recognize him anywhere.

"Kazemaru!" she shouted after the boy.

The boy turned back, spotted her and waved.

"Mei?" he asked running up to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Roasting sweet potatoes" Mei snapped back at him.

"I'm here to attend the camp of course," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on now" Mei said, grabbing Kazemaru's hand and dragging him along with her towards the boat.

_Maybe_, Kazemaru thought, _I won't be that lonely after all._

**.;.**

_**Enter: Kazami Miyu**_

(Kazami's P.O.V.)

The loud horn of the boat blared into my ears and I winced.

I really didn't like loud noises.

I put my hand on the handle of my suitcase and tried to pull it out of the trunk of the cab.

"Damn! It's stuck!" I shouted at the driver, tugging at the suitcase with all my might but it won't move an inch.

"Hey, uh, you need help with that?"

I nearly jumped with surprise.

I turned around to see a boy standing there.

"Uh, yes, actually" I said, blushing a little.

The boy pulled out the suitcase in one sweeping motion and closed the trunk.

"Hi, I'm Gazelle" he said.

"I'm Kazami," I said, "are you going to the camp too?"

"yeah," the boy replied with a smile, "and we better hurry up"

To my surprise he took my hand and together, we rushed towards the boat.

**.;.**

_**Enter: Suzume Kidou**_

(Suzu's P.O.V.)

Going to summer camp was not my idea.

Even coming to Inazuma town was not my idea.

Then whose idea was it?

My freaking cousin Kidou's of course.

"Suzu" Kidou had said, "You'll love it"

Well, I have news for him.

I don't love it.

I don't even like it.

I've never been to sleep away camp before.

I'm a city kid.

I like the city.

Why would I want to sleep away?

How am I supposed to get used to all this fresh air?

Well, I have four weeks to get used to it.

Here I am, in a tiny cabin, not even any screens on the window.

I have three more bunkmates. _Three_.

And the cabins overlook the soccer field.

"Come on guys! Let's play soccer!" I heard someone shout outside.

Great, football freaks.

I told you I hate camp.

**.;.**

_**Enter: Yukio Okazaki**_

_**Enter: Aiko Okazaki**_

(Yukiko's P.O.V.)

"What's the problem, Yukiko?" my twin sister Aiko asked me as she checked the list which had been put up near the cabins to see which one we were in, "aren't you excited?"

"Sure, Aiko" I said turning my head the other way so that she couldn't see that I was lying.

Meeting new people and spending four whole weeks with them did make me excited.

But what scared me were the stories about this camp.

Stories about creatures in the night.

About howls and shrieks and enormous footprints.

About werewolves living across the river.

These stories were all over the internet and they really freaked me out.

And that really annoys my sister.

I spotted the sign, which hung over the entrance.

WELCOME ROADIES!

To camp WILBUR on, swan island.

Swimming. Surfing. Boating. Baseball. Basketball. Soccer. Music.

_And werewolves._

**.;.**

**Disclaimer****:** **I own neither the OC's nor Inazuma Eleven.**

**They belong to who ever they belong to.**

**A/N: **aaarrrgggghhhhhh! Never done so many introductions in my life!

*cough* okay, sorry about that.

This is my first time ever working with so many OC's so forgive my mistakes, if any.

And I introduced all OC's but mine.

Jeez, anyways, I'll try to update soon.

Until then, Reviews would be appreciated, but please don't flame.

See ya,

_XxthewriterxX_


End file.
